Application and data usage is common on smartphones, tablets, and other mobile devices today. Given the typically higher cost of cellular data and the increasing prevalence of Wi-Fi under IEEE 802.11, many mobile device operating systems allow a user to set policies so that certain applications or classes of applications only work over a Wi-Fi connection. While such systems can perform satisfactorily in many usage scenarios, additional flexibility and features are desirable.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.